Drama CD/Fall Arc/Track 2
The Men who research on fall * Hori: Nozaki, sorry about earlier...I didn't think there's only the backgrounds left. Sorry for leaving without saying anything. * Nozaki: No, it's fine Hori-senpai. I've always been depending on you when I should've done it by myself. I'm also sorry about that. * Hori: Don't worry about it since I've also always been requesting from you scripts for the Drama Club, especially the prince role. * Nozaki: Alright, then I'll take a break from writing scripts for once too! * Hori: No..please don't. (sorewa nashi) * Nozaki: Ah yes....Nashi is also from autumn right? * (he's talking about Nashi pears.) * Hori: Huh? * Nozaki: senpai, we've reached. * Hori: Halloween goods store? * Nozaki: I heard from the internet that this store sells many goods. * Hori: Don't tell me you are intending to hold up a Halloween party? * Nozaki: No, I just needed ideas for the fall edition of my manga, 'Let's Love'. * Hori: A special edition for autumn? * Nozaki: Yes, at first I thought I'd write something about Suzuki and Mamiko spending time in the mountains and went there to research. * Hori: Oh that's why you spoke to Sakura about going to Mount Takao? * Nozaki: Yes, but my editor told me that other manga are also featuring trips to mountains. Since the idea overlaps with other manga, I stopped using it. * Hori: I see, even though when you were both discussing happily about it though....Sakura must have been disappointed * Nozaki: no * *flashback* * Sakura: Actually, when I asked Yuzuki about it, if small people go, they'd be enveloped by the greenery and can't be seen, so it's dangerous. I then got kind of scared and anxious, so it's fine! * *flashback ends* * Nozaki: ....and so, that's what she said * Hori: ...? What's that? * Nozaki: And.... * *flashback continues* * Sakura: Oh yes, Kashima also said, “Small people?! Then I'll have to inform Hori as well! Senpai is in danger!" * *flashback ends again* * Nozaki: ...that's what she said as well. * Hori: Huh?! Kashima that bastard! That was unecessary! * *sneezes* * Sakura: Kashima-kun, are you alright? Is it a cold? * Kashima: ....nope, I wonder if someone was gossiping about me... * Sakura: Oh, is it Hori-senpai? * Kashima: Hori-chan-senpai? * Sakura: But the Drama Club is going to pick up any time soon right? * Kashima: Ooh! If it's that matter, no worries! Today we can't use the stage, so it's a break. So, Chiyo-chan, how about a parfait before going home? * Sakura: Yes, sounds fun! Let's go, let's go! * Kashima: Let's go, let's go! * *back to the Halloween store* * Hori: Halloween eh? The decorations are complex and 3D-like, it certainly is fit for a manga. * Nozaki: Yes, it'd be an inspiration to draw monsters too. * Hori: ....that pumpkin mask is the Jack O' Latern right? * Nozaki: yes....a mask huh? Mikoshiba would like that... * *sneezes* * Mikoshiba: Geez...who is it? Talking about me? That's why popular men like me have no rest even when having a break....and this great me is accompanying this lonely Nozomi here...Yes, Nozomi, you are the happiest girl on Earth. * *gets embarassed, sinks down and accidentally hits on something* * Mikoshiba: Oh, that's bad, I accidentally hit the reset button! * Game: Girls' Princess 3: The Maidens' Great Adventure! * Please input the main character's name. * Mikoshiba: HUH?! Why does it turn out that way?! Just a bit more, and I could already have a happy end with Nozomi! Dang it! * *back to the Halloween store* * Hori: Look, Nozaki! There are many make up tools here! You're big so a Frankenstein suits you. * Nozaki: Senpai, I think size has got nothing to do with make-up though... * Hori: Well, don't mind about minor details. * Nozaki: Alright. Oh! This display is nice... * Hori: Should I take a photo of it? * Nozaki: As expect of Hori-senpai, you'd always bring a camera along! * Hori: Yeah, I have a habit of taking photos which could help with my inspiration for backgrounds. * Kashima: eh? Is that... * Sakura: ....yep, it's Nozaki-kun and Hori-senpai! * Kashima: What is this about? Nozaki is aiming to steal my Hori's cute junior role! * Sakura: ...yeah....eh? Aren't they just looking around the store? Let's approach them! * Kashima: ....Wait a while Chiyo-chan? * Sakura: Eh? What's wrong, Kashima-kun? Such a scary face... * Kashima: Hori-chan-senpai is.... Look here, Look here Chiyo-chan... * Sakura: Hmmm? * Hori: Oh? A witch outfit? It's pretty detailed....it glitters when light is shone on it. It's pretty good for plays * Nozaki: Hori-san, you seem good in it. * Hori: No, not really...? * Nozaki: Try this mantle... * Hori: Like this.......What are you doing?! * Nozaki: It seems better this way * Hori: Well? I think it applies to everyone. * Nozaki: I don't think so. For example, it won't suit for sumo costumes. * Hori: No, I think that's a bit too extreme. * Sakura: Err....I don't get you Kashima but they seem like choosing the witch outfit...so what's wrong? * Kashima: I see, it's like that after all....But Chiyo-chan, witches are for girl's right. * Sakura: yep, but not for guys I guess..... * Kashima: See? I knew it after all! Hori-chan-senpai definitely wants to be a girl! * Sakura: ehhh? Is that so?! * Kashima: But....he seemed so happy with the witch's mantle... * Sakura: Yeah....but.... * Nozaki: Have you decided on it, senpai * Hori: Yeah, I'll go and buy it for a while... * Kashima: He's buying....seriously buying? * Sakura: Seems like so....he's heading for the cashier.... * Kashima: *sobs*.....Senpai!! So pitiful....!*sobs* *sobs* * You really wanted to crossdress that much.....! * Sakura: Huh?! Aren't they using for the Drama Club? * Kashima: Senpai! I really pity you...!! * Sakura: ....Kashima-kun, for the time being let's just rest on th bench alright? * Kashima: ...yeah... * Sakura: ....you don't have to cry that much... * *students practising speech* * Kashima: Hori-senpai! * Hori: Ooh, what is it Kashima? * Kashima: Was it fun shopping yesterday? * Hori: ...? How do you know that? * Kashima: I've now really understood senpai's true feelings! * Hori: What do you mean? * Kashima: Leave it to your cute junior! * Hori: Who is that cute junior? * Kashima: You don't have to be embarassed! * Hori: I'm not! And what's with that charade? * Kashima: I have confidence in accepting you that way too. * Hori: Hey! Where are you going Kashima? * Nozaki: Hori-senpai! * Hori: Oh, Nozaki, what's up? * Nozaki: Will you lend me yesterday's camera? I wanted to keep that picture of the display... * Hori: Ok, wait a while, I left it in my locker. * Nozaki: sorry about it. * Hori: *opens up* ...!! What's this? * Nozaki: This pink lace costume is awesome....it's got wings and the art is so complex. * Hori: Huh? * Nozaki: There's a note there but...err.... * Kashima: * "This is the fairy in magical land costume. It seems smaller and cuter, so I think it'd look good on you! * There you go, * Kashima" * Nozaki: .....and so. * Hori: ...!! And how is it so, Kashima!! Come back here! * -END- Category:Media Category:Drama CD